


river's twitter prompts and drabbles

by mynameistheriver



Category: Lunch Club, SMPLive
Genre: Degradation, Edging, M/M, Mommy Dom, Multi, Other, Pegging, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Squirting, Stream Sex, Trans Male Character, brat bottom, brat tamer, i will sexualize and ship creators and you cant stop me, pillow humping, trans jawsh, trans schlatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameistheriver/pseuds/mynameistheriver
Summary: the AO3 well is dry on here. while i work on writing and finishing the pile of fics i have, ill repost the twitter prompts/drabbles ive done so yall can get fed
Relationships: Carson King/Josh | Jawsh, Jschlatt/Alexandra Botez, Jschlatt/Carson King, Jschlatt/Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	1. carjosh: stream squirting

**Author's Note:**

> cаrjоsh. ftm jоsh. public/stream sex. squirting. inspired by my son alix

саrsоn was growing antsy. he and jоsh had been streaming together for a few hours now, going strong, but he felt his body growing more horny and bold as the minutes went by.

that's why when he felt the chat was distracted, he decided to try and get a little action. when he first started to slip his hand down into jоsh's pants, the younger swatted it away, hissing out, "we're still live!" but after more persistence gave in and let саrsоn push his hand down.

the blond rubbed at jоsh's clit at first, slow but firm movements that had him flushed and letting out little hums of pleasure. when the slick coated саrsоn's fingers well enough, he slipped two inside the smaller man, loving the gentle groan that was muffled into his shoulder.

саrsоn started interacting with chat a bit more to take the focus off of jоsh, still multitasking with his fingers stuffed inside. the older went soft and sweet with his motions, but made sure to focus on jоsh's g-spot and draw out the arousal.

after some time, he got even more bold, focusing his energy on repeatedly rubbing against jоsh's g-spot more and more. jоsh started to cling to саrsоn's tee, mewling and squirming, loving the attention.

"саr- саrsо-оn-" the younger started to call out, moaning, trying to give a warning of his orgasm that was building.

саrsоn only spurred on, rubbing more and more, until jоsh _yelped_ , ragged yowls letting out as his orgasm washed over him, his pussy squirting all over саrsоn's palm and inside his boxers and sweatpants. саrsоn just watched in awe at jоsh's entire body shaking like a leaf and a growing wet spot in his pants and on to the chair.

after a few seconds of jоsh regaining his composure, the two suddenly came to their senses and looked at each other in _terror_ as they realized, "well, fuck, that happened on _stream._ "

саrsоn shut down the stream without a word and promptly deleted the VOD, hoping nobody saw it.


	2. schlatez: brat taming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sсhlаtеz. brat sсhlаtt, brat tamer mommy dom bоtеz. pegging. new LoH gave me inspiration

when minx had told bоtеz that sсhlаtt had a hard time shutting up, she took it as a challenge.

m!nx had a problem of indulging the brat a little too much for his own good. he would get snarky and speak out of line against her frequently, loving to make her blood boil. she would get fed up and shove her cunt in his face, or peg him hard enough to get him to shut up.

bоtеz planned on working on that, though. things would change after she was through with him. "c'mon, bitch, is that all ya got?" sсhlаtt snapped out, getting fed up. bоtеz had been steadily fucking into him, a shallow and slow rhythm. "i'm fallin' asleep here."

she just hummed softly. "you have to ask for it, baby," was all she gave him, stilling her movements.

"ask for it?" he scoffs, "i don't havta ask for shit." he seemed too smug for his own good, and bоtеz knew she could take advantage of this.

she gripped him by the jaw, forcing him to look her in the eyes, but not changing her soft smile as she began to speak. "minx wasn't lying when she said you're a piece of work brat, but listen. whatever you expected from her, i'm /nothing/ like that. if you want mommy to give you what you want, you need to _ask nicely_ , understood?"

sсhlаtt seemed to be dumbstruck, but the way his pupils were blown open showed how he was eating it up. he gave a gentle nod. "yes- yes, mommy."

she grinned wider at this, and gifted him with a gentle kiss on the nose, "good boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to talk to the ceo of Apple himself follow me on twitter @mynameis_river


	3. funny business: squirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funny business (carson/schlatt). ftm schlatt. squirting.

саrsоn sucks and licks at sсhlаtt's pretty cock, a hand buried inside of his pussy and rubbing right against his g-spot. the shivers and squirms and moans he gets from the man under him spur him on more.

"саrsоn, саrsоn-- са-аrsоn-!" he chants, hands in the blond's hair and tugging, trying to signal him to stop. саrsоn only continues, thinking it's a cue to keep going and help his lover cum.

sсhlаtt keens gently and the shakes signalling his orgasm come on quickly, having саrsоn hum happily. 

his hand and chin are suddenly dampened -- more than the slick already dripping from sсhlаtt's cunt. he pulls away as sсhlаtt /howls/, watching the fluttering of his now-empty hole, along with the flexing of muscle and trembling of the man's body. he's hit in the face with another splash of liquid from sсhlаtt's pussy, this time covering his glasses and cheeks. he's suddenly frozen in shock, watching the best he can from behind droplets covering his vision in rapt awe as gentler squirts pulse out to stain the sheets underneath them.

quieter moans and gentler trembles fizzle out as the orgasm passes sсhlаtt, just sighing in relief.

"i tried to warn you," he barks incredulously, staring down саrsоn with faux disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to scream at me to finish the schlussy fic sequel follow me on twitter @mynameis_river


	4. noah's drama mongering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noah, references to dream, pillow humping, degradation, edging, fantasies

his hands ball together tightly, gripping the sheets of his bed like a lifeline. he's sweating at this point. his legs are braced around his pillow, trying _anything_ to get more friction.

he continuously checks at his phone. sometimes he loses himself in his own pleasure, rutting like a dog, so close to the edge, but stops himself right before falling over. he then checks for a reply. maybe makes another rambling tweet. then it's back to rutting.

having dream insult him fed his masochist side all too much. it got him rock hard immediately, as baffling and embarrassing as it seemed. so now he was here, adding fuel to the fire simply to get his rocks off.

at least there are weirder kinks.

noah was panting, whining, so fucking _horny_. he shifted his stance and started again with newfound vigor. his mind's eye spurred on delicious fantasies.

dream could absolutely have his way with noah. he could hold the brunette down, dominate him however he would want. maybe pin him down. lay him out for him and all his "dream team" cronies to use as a cumdump. or maybe force noah to his knees, have a bukkake on the brat.

he whined loud, unabashed, arching his back out. everything playing out in his fantasy became too much. he came with a shout, spurting on the pillow.

he rode out his high, mewling. maybe he should do this drama thing more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask me about my gay porn on twitter @mynameis_river

**Author's Note:**

> to see these when they get uploaded, follow me on twitter @mynameis_river


End file.
